La maïeukoi ?
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: OS. Slash SBRL. L'interrogation permet d'accoucher spirituellement les âmes. Alors, quand Sirius veut garder un secret, que fait Remus ? Mais il cherche à le découvrir bien sûr !


_La maïeukoi ?_

(Ou "Quand l'auteur revoit son cours de religion" ou encore "Quand l'auteur se met à la culture"). Chers lecteurs, bonjour ! Je vous embarque pour un one-shot slash SBRL culturel. Oui, j'ai bien dit _culturel._ Pourquoi culturel ? Parce que...eh bien, il est plein de culture ! Un jour, un éducateur m'a dit "Mademoiselle °bip° (je ne vous révèlerai pas mon nom, non mais !), la culture transpire par tous vos pores.". Pas très poétique ni même courtois mais...cette phrase m'a donné à réfléchir. Et aujourd'hui je vous délivre un échantillon de ma culture générale infusée dans un slash. Remède efficace pour toute déprime (légère et passagère), je vous souhaite un bon voyage dans mon monde et univers. Attention, les canins y sont maîtres !

Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas la créatrice du phénomène du sorcier à lunettes rondes et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et donc, je ne suis pas propriétaire du fabuleux monde JK Rowling et de ses magnifiques personnages mais cette petite histoire est de moi cent pour cent ! Enjoy !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _» se demanda pour la énième fois Sirius Black en l'espace de quelques heures.

Il se cogna la tête contre le mur de la salle de bains.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? »

Chers lecteurs, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Sirius Black, brillant élève chahuteur de Gryffondor, en septième année, Maraudeur de surcroît et coqueluche des demoiselles de Poudlard se cogne la tête contre le mur de la pièce d'eau ?

Raison simple : il vient d'avoir des pensées peu catholiques (Nda. : en revoyant mon cours de religion ! je suis tombée bien bas...lol) concernant un de ses amis.

Oui, j'ai bien dit _un_ et non _une_.

Voilà où se situe le problème.

Il soupira.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait – loin de là ! – mais ce n'était pas _aussi fréquent_. Bien sûr, il ne passait pas une semaine sans que cela ne se produise mais le fait était que aujourd'hui, ces idées ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle ! Chaque fois que ses pensées étaient à la dérive ou qu'il fixait un certain loup-garou de sa connaissance, elles revenaient à la charge.

Enfin, bref, depuis ce matin, elles le taraudaient et il fallait avouer que c'était assez inconfortable comme situation quand justement, l'ami en question est souvent à vos côtés - ce qui est normal pour un ami, soyons clairs.

Sirius se cogna une nouvelle fois la tête contre le pauvre battant de la porte qui ne lui avait rien demandé, lui.

« C'est décidé, je suis complètement anormal. »

Le sang-pur est très mauvais, savez-vous ? Tous ces mélanges ne sont pas bénéfiques...Si l'on ne fait pas attention, bientôt, pour avoir un sang-pur, on se mariera entre frères et sœurs ! (Ce qui était le cas pour Cléopâtre, la pauvre dût épouser ses deux frères, un mort, un autre le remplace, ça ne finit pas !)

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un prétexte mais avouez que trop d'alliances entre les familles de sang-pur est matière à réflexion. Dans tous les cas, c'était la cause, selon Sirius Black, de ses tourments. Après tout, à force de mélanger les sangs, n'était-il pas devenu un anormal ?

Car, si vous ne le savez pas, souvent les enfants nés de parents aux forts proches liens de famille sont soit handicapés (physiquement comme mentalement) ou soit des génies !

Bref, des anormaux. Oui, même les génies qui sont pourtant, eh bien, des génies, sont des anormaux. Il n'est pas très naturel d'avoir un quotient intellectuel de 200 (Nda. : je pense que la norme est de 100, à vérifier !), n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons, Sirius Black se tapant la tête contre la porte de la salle de bains, n'est-ce pas cela qui nous intéresse depuis le début ?

Oh ! Mais il a arrêté son auto-torture ! Serait-il finalement quelque peu censé ? Je l'espère (pour lui et pour vous) !

« Pad', faudra bien que tu sortes un jour de cette pièce alors autant le faire tout de suite. » soupira-t-il.

Une seconde passa et il actionna la poignée de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, comme toute porte normale se doit de faire, cela va de soit.

Et devinez qui se trouvait dans le dortoir ? Allez, essayez.

Vous ne trouvez pas ? Allons donc, c'est facile pourtant !

L'ami en question.

Hum...une petite présentation vous serait peut-être nécessaire ?

Plantons le décor, le dortoir des garçons de septième année, Tour Gryffondor, Poudlard, Angleterre, Europe, Monde, Voix lactée, Univers,...bref ! Sur un des lits se trouvait l'ami dont nous parlons depuis le début, car n'est-ce pas l'objet de convoitise de notre cher spécimen Blackien ? Un jeune garçon, l'air un peu plus vieux que son âge, des cheveux châtains clairs qui retombent en mèches éparses devant ses beaux yeux dorés. Un visage d'ange avec toutes les qualités qui accompagnent l'apparition d'une telle créature. Mais il est une chose que l'on n'imaginerait certainement pas en voyant ce jeune homme. Et bien, malgré ses airs innocents et sages, il est atteint de lycanthropie. Ses yeux dorés et son air plus vieux sont dus à sa condition.

Il tourne les pages de son livre de runes anciennes, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde du trouble qu'il provoque chez l'autre garçon.

Au son de la porte qui claque, il relève la tête et adresse un doux sourire à son ami.

« Salut Sirius. »

Le dénommé Sirius atterrit sur terre. Il s'était envolé l'espace d'un instant au royaume des songes emplis d'anges façonnés à l'image Moony.

Qui est Moony ? Le garçon auquel Sirius Black n'arrête pas de penser depuis...hum...longtemps. De son vrai patronyme Remus Lupin, élève de septième année, Gryffondor bien entendu et membre mystérieux du groupe des Maraudeurs (et accessoirement leur conscience) et sujet d'étude favori du Padfoot.

« Hum...salut... » répondit l'autre comme la politesse l'exige (bien que, en moment même, il pense à toute autre chose que la politesse, entendons-nous là-dessus) alors que le lycanthrope avait déjà replongé dans son livre.

Il se tortilla sur place, ne sachant trop que faire. Il est vrai que fixer son ami avec insistance est assez...inconvenant comme attitude. Surtout en ayant des pensées telles que notre animagus en a.

« Accouche Sir. » fit une voix.

« Quoi ? » fit ledit Sir en sursautant. Il était encore parti dans ses rêveries.

Remus soupira et continua sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Je te connais assez pour savoir que quand tu es dans cet état-là, c'est que tu cherches à dire quelque chose. Alors, pour que je puisse retourner à mes devoirs tranquillement, dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Pourquoi fallait-il, Ô grand Merlin que Remus le connaisse si bien ? se demanda Sirius. Il était au pied du mur.

« Ri... »

« Et ne me dis pas rien. »

Sirius jura mentalement.

Savez-vous ce qu'est la télépathie ? Et bien, c'est un mot de racine grecque, formé de « télé » qui veut dire distance et de « pathos », l'affection. (Nda. : en qualité d'étudiante de grec, je vous dirais que télé veut dire loin et pathos, maladie mais comme les mots ont plusieurs sens...). La télépathie est le fait qu'u_ne personne perçoit les pensées d'une autre, sans aucune communication par le biais des sens._ C'est le nom moldu qui équivaut à la legilimencie et à l'occlumencie. Et bien, en ce moment même, Sirius Black se demandait si Remus Lupin n'était pas télépathe.

« Allez, Sir, on va pas y passer toute la nuit, si ? » fit le lycanthrope en soupirant et abandonnant finalement (et à contrecœur) son livre.

« _Ça dépend quel sens tu entends par "passer la nuit"..._ » pensa Sirius, qui vira à une magnifique teinte cramoisie.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je...on peut pas laisser tomber l'affaire ? » essaya Black.

Un bref instant, il sembla que Remus réfléchissait à la proposition, puis un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

« Non. »

_Merde !_

L'adolescent soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu devines toujours tout ? » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de son ami sur son lit.

Il ne répondit que par un sourire.

« Alors, quel genre de problème ? » demanda celui-ci.

Soupir de la part de Sirius.

« Mauvaise réponse. » Regard en coin de Padfoot. « Bon, je dois deviner par moi-même, c'est ça ? » Hochement de tête. « Ok. Hum...blague qui a mal tourné ? » Dénégation. « Scolaire ? »

« Pfff... » fit dédaigneusement Black. « Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça... »

Sourire dangereux. « Affectif. »

Grimace du brun.

_Touché._

« Tiens, donc, comme ça, Sirius Black serait amoureux ? » fit Remus en (essayant) riant doucement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête lentement. Ils y étaient.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, personne ne résiste à ton charme Pad'. »

« Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai... » marmonna-t-il.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Ne me fais pas croire qu'elle est insensible à toi ? Oh, attends, elle est déjà prise ? »

Black secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Remus soupira.

« C'est pas en hochant ou en secouant la tête que tu vas m'aider, Sir. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de t'aider. » grogna ce dernier.

Remus garda le silence puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Tu sais ce que c'est la maïeutique Sir ? »

« La maïeukoi ? » répondit le spécimen Blackien, sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

« La maïeutique. » Le châtain détacha bien les syllabes comme pour mieux les imprégner dans le cerveau (imperméable) de son ami.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« La maïeutique c'est une méthode dialectique dont Socrate usait pour "accoucher" les esprits, c'est-à-dire, pour amener ses interlocuteurs à découvrir les vérités qu'ils portaient en eux sans le savoir. Du grec, maieutikê "art de faire accoucher" »

« Si tu pouvais éviter une définition du dictionnaire, ça m'aiderait. » dit Sirius.

Enième soupir de la part de Moony.

« L'interrogation permet "d'accoucher" spirituellement les âmes. C'est mieux ? »

« Oui. N'empêche que je vois toujours pas ce que ça vient foutre là-dedans... » répliqua l'animagus en croisant les bras.

Le sourire de l'autre jeune homme s'élargit encore.

« Puisque je devine tout, d'après toi, je vais percer ton secret. » Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme sans que son sourire d'ange (qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un démon en ce moment précis) ne disparaisse.

Si Sirius n'avait pas été aussi choqué par les propos de son ami, il serait sûrement resté là, à fixer Remus (quand il ne faisait pas attention) mais l'heure était grave, plus que grave même ! Remus Lupin allait essayer de trouver de qui, lui, Sirius Black, était amoureux, alors que le principal intéressé par la question était en fait l'enquêteur ! (Peut-on vraiment parler d'enquête ?)

Sirius déglutit difficilement.

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ? » essaya-t-il de dire d'un ton détaché. J'ai bien dit "essaya".

Remus Lupin en mode sourire sadique. Pas très bon signe si vous voulez mon avis. Ah non, correction : Remus Lupin en mode sourire angéliquement sadique, mille fois pire selon moi.

« Et bien...J'ai un marché à te proposer... »

Sirius déglutit péniblement, ne pouvant détacher son regard des yeux dorés du loup-garou, yeux dorés qui avaient une lueur dangereuse...

« Je...je t'écoute... »

Il se maudit mentalement de bafouiller.

Le sourire de son ami s'agrandit encore (si c'est possible), ça ne présageait rien de bon avec cette étincelle dans les yeux.

« Je te pose des questions, tu me réponds simplement oui ou non. Ça te va ? »

D'après la tête de Sirius, il n'avait aucune, mais alors _aucune_ envie que Remus sache ce qu'il cherchait à cacher. Un éclair de génie (plutôt de désespoir, dirais-je) traversa son esprit.

« Un secret n'est-il pas fait pour être gardé caché ? Et puis, pourquoi tu m'as demandé pour ce truc de maïeu-machin ? »

« Maïeutique. » Remus balaya complètement la première question de Sirius de son esprit. « C'est justement _ça_ la maïeutique. »

Moue perplexe de la part de Padfoot.

« Bon... La maïeutique c'est une invention de Socrate dont la méthode de fonctionnement est basée sur l'interrogation qui permet "d'accoucher" spirituellement les âmes. Tu me suis jusque là ? » Hochement de tête. « Je détourne un peu ce principe. Normalement, c'est de la philosophie pour te faire réaliser les choses de la vie, etc...Mais je prends le sens premier. Et je vais utiliser la maïeutique pour te faire acc...dire ce que tu caches ! » Sourire victorieux face à visage déconfit (Nda. : le match est serré ! mdr).

« Rem, tu peux pas laisser tomber, s'il te plaît ? » supplia presque Sirius.

« Non. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui j'y gagne moi ? » fit Sirius, dans une tentative désespérée de garder son secret...et bien...secret !

Parti sur une bonne lancée, il continua, prenant un peu plus d'assurance à chaque mot. « Après tout, pourquoi accepterais-je ton marché si il n'y a que toi qui y voit un bénéfice ! »

Petit silence.

« Hum...tu as raison Pad', ce n'est pas très juste...Que dirais-tu alors du fait que tu puisses toi aussi me poser des questions ? »

Les yeux dorés se plantèrent dans les siens et chassèrent toute pensée correcte de son esprit.

Savez-vous l'effet que ça fait de se noyer ? Ou en tout cas, de plonger profondément ? Non ? Alors, je vais vous le dire. Vos pensées sont engourdies, vos membres vous répondent avec moins d'efficacité et vous avez l'impression qu'on broie votre crâne. Et bien, Sirius Black ressentait exactement ces symptômes, ou au moins, ils y ressemblaient. Les yeux ambrés de Remus Lupin avait un drôle d'effet sur notre spécimen Blackien, ils annihilaient toute pensée, logique ou non et on l'eut dit court-circuité. Plus rien ne répond quand cela arrive et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se produire à présent.

« Sirius, ça va ? Sirius ? Hey, Pads ! »

Une main passa devant ses yeux.

Sirius sursauta violement et cligna des yeux.

« Ça va, Sir ? » la voix de Remus avait pris un ton inquiet

« Oui...oui...ne t'inquiètes pas. » bégaya Sirius. Remus s'était rapproché et leurs visages n'étaient plus très distants l'un de l'autre. Le loup-garou disait quelque chose mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à écouter, ses yeux fixés sur sa bouche.

« Sirius, tu m'écoutes ? » finit son ami, apparemment énervé.

« Je...excuse-moi Moony. » Il releva brutalement les yeux de sa précédente vue. « Tu peux répéter ? » fit-il avec son air le plus angélique, essayant (et ayant apparemment réussi) de cacher son trouble.

« Je te demandais si tu acceptais le marché, je te pose des questions pour percer ton secret et tu m'en poses à ton tour. Ça te paraît juste ? »

Sirius réfléchit. Après tout, peut-être pourrait-il y gagner quelque chose ? Remus n'allait pas _forcément_ trouver de quoi il s'agissait, aussi intelligent soit-il. Un doute l'envahit soudain.

« Pas de sorts ou potions pour forcer à dire la vérité, hein ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Remus rit. « Ah, alors, c'est si confidentiel ? Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il y a une question à laquelle tu refuses catégoriquement de répondre, tu peux. Ça vaut aussi pour moi. » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Et je peux te poser des questions sur _tout_ ? » fit-il, curieux et intéressé de la réponse.

Remus blêmit légèrement. « J'imagine que oui...Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je peux refuser de répondre à certains trucs. Alors, c'est d'accord ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius.

« D'accord ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, l'interrogatoire commença.

« Elle est déjà prise ? »

« Non. »

« Hum...elle te déteste ? »

« Non. »

« Elle est intéressée par toi ? »

Hésitation.

« Je ne sais pas...Je ne penses pas...être son genre... »

Haussement de sourcils.

« Pardon ? Depuis quand une fille te résiste-t-elle, Sir ? »

« Je...hum...il y a une petite difficulté en fait... »

« Une difficulté ? » Remus fronça les sourcils, puis il sembla soudain envisager une possibilité. « Sir...est-ce que...est-ce qu'elle est...hum...intéressée par les garçons au moins ? »

Sirius réfléchit. Le fait était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une "elle" mais d'un "il". Si on tournait la question, ça revenait à demander si Remus était hétéro (ce qui était le cas), mais ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à la question...Il était coincé.

Remus se rendit compte du mal aise de son ami.

« Sirius...hum...ne te vexe pas mais...est-ce que c'est une fille ? »

Aïe...la fameuse question. Devait-il y répondre ?

« Je...hum...non... » Il baissa la tête.

« Ah... »

Cette simple syllabe voulait tout dire. Ne voyant aucune réaction hostile, Sirius estima qu'il pouvait relever les yeux. Il ne semblait pas dégoûté.

« Je...ça ne change rien entre nous, hein ? » fit-il, anxieux.

« Non, non ! Rassure-toi ! Je suis juste...surpris. » Il paraissait sincère. « C'est ça, le problème ? »

« En grande partie. »

« Et...est-ce qu'il est...euh... »

« Je ne sais pas...Je...je crois pas. » devança Sirius.

Remus poussa un profond soupir.

« Il est de notre année ? »

« ...Oui...Si...on pouvait en arrêter là...s'il te plaît Rem... »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. » répondit celui-ci.

Nouveau silence.

« C'est à ton tour de me poser des questions. » fit observer le lycanthrope d'une voix tendue.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Es-tu amoureux ? » demanda-t-il sans détours.

Remus rougit. « Oui... » marmonna-t-il.

Son cœur se serra. Il aurait voulu arrêter ce marché qui lui semblait Ô combien stupide à présent, mais comment l'arrêter sans que cela ne paraisse suspect ? Après tout, Remus avait assez d'indices et assez d'intelligence pour deviner ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Alors, il devait continuer ce jeu débile.

« Problème ? »

Soupir.

« J'imagines que ça veut dire oui ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Et c'est quoi comme problème ? »

Marmonnement.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Même que toi... »

Son cœur cessa de battre cette fois. Pour reprendre à un rythme effréné la seconde d'après. Il l'était lui aussi ? Sa question devait se lire sur son visage car Remus reprit la parole.

« Mais lui, aime déjà quelqu'un. »

La tristesse dans la voix de Remus était si perceptible, sa détresse si évidente, que Sirius oublia un moment qu'il était dans le même état.

« Je suis désolé pour toi. » C'était sincère.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bah...on est à peu près dans le même cas. » fit-il en souriant faiblement.

« T'imagine que c'est le même ? » dit Sirius, bien qu'il savait _parfaitement_ que c'était complètement impossible.

Remus sourit.

« Impossible. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Il n'est pas de la même année ? » répondit Sirius, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

« Si. »

« Il est dans quelle maison alors ? »

« Sir... »

« Oui ? »

« Je te signale que tu as voulu arrêter à ce moment-là. »

« Alors, je répondrais en même temps que toi. »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais que je sache qui c'est. »

« Tu as dit les bons mots : je ne voul_ais_ pas. »

« Et pourquoi ce changement soudain, Mr Padfoot ? » fit Remus avec un sourire.

« Top secret. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Ok, alors, Serpentard ? »

« Tu veux ma mort ? »

« Je prends ça pour un non. »

« Et t'as bien raison ! Eurk...Bon, à toi, Serpentard ? »

« Non. Poufsouffle ? »

« Non. »

« A toi. »

« Non. Serdaigle ? »

« Non. Toi. »

« Pareil. »

Silence.

« Ça veut dire... » Remus s'interrompit.

Un ange passa...Interrompu quelques secondes plus tard par des bruits mouillés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Quelques minutes plus tard : _

--

« Finalement, j'aime beaucoup cette idée de maïeutruc. »

Remus allait répliquer « Maïeutique. » quand Sirius l'interrompit par la nouvelle manière qu'il avait découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps et Ô combien agréable.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Remus.

« Tu vois finalement que ça servait à quelque chose. »

Clin d'œil. Tirement de langue.

« Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te cognais la tête contre le battant de la porte de la salle de bains ? »

Il soupira lourdement.

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Maintenant, j'suis bien obligé de l'avouer. Je t'aime. »

* * *

**J'avais fait un cadeau pour la nouvelle année (normale) et maintenant, voici le cadeau pour la nouvelle année chinoise ! Bonne année du chien(oui, c'est fait exprès de publier justement pour l'année du _chien _;-p) ! Ou, pour être dans la tradition "Xin Nian Hao !"**

**PS : Ptit coup de pub pour deux auteurs de slash SBRL géniales : Lucky Moony et Tenbra ! Allez lire leurs fics, elles sont fantastiques ! (lien dans mes auteurs favoris)**

**Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Review please ! Vous ferez une heureuse !**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


End file.
